Finite Incantatem
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Han despertado en el cuerpo del otro durante toda su vida, ahora el destino los ha juntado en Hogwarts aunque el encontrarse no parece tan sencillo. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


**FINITE INCANTATEM**

_Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked._

_Beta: Vnik Lord_

* * *

Greg Lestrade tenía cinco años cuando sucedió por primera vez, abrió los ojos esperando ver el sol entrar por su ventana; pero en vez de eso, afuera de la misma estaba nevando. Claro, eso era lo de menos, lo más horrible fue que no se podía mover; por lo menos no se podía levantar y eso le causó un miedo horrible, así que gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Sólo que en vez de escuchar su voz y la palabra mamá, lo único que salió de su boca fue un llanto desconsolado que no reconocía en absoluto.

Lo peor fue cuando una mujer desconocida fue a tomarlo en brazos y besarlo, hablando en inglés pero usando palabras extrañas que no le decían nada y por supuesto, en vez de calmarse, comenzó a llorar más. Quería que lo bajara, que le dijera dónde estaba y sobretodo, quería despertar de ese sueño extraño y desconcertante.

Sueño que siguió teniendo cada noche sin poderlo evitar.

Las cosas mejoraron unos seis meses después, abría los ojos y estaba sentado en una sillita de bebé junto a la mesa de la cocina mientras una mujer muy vieja pero de expresión amorosa cocinaba sin tocar uno solo de los utensilios necesarios para hacerlo. Aquello era sorprendente y a falta de otra manera de expresar su sentir, comenzó a reír; la mujer pareció encontrar aquello muy adorable por lo que sacó una especie de palito de madera y tras decir esas palabras extrañas que lo confundían, logró que todo lo que pudiera volar lo hiciera.

El sueño era ahora muy divertido.

Lo fue aun más cuando al abrir los ojos y tratar de hablar, lo pudo hacer, aunque las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron extrañas y provocaban que los juguetes de su habitación salieran volando por todos lados. La mujer joven entró, se veía muy feliz con aquello y reía de manera deliciosa hasta que lo cargaba y lograba que a base de besos dejara de pronunciar las palabras.

Pero era tan divertido hacerlo, era maravilloso y marcaba una diferencia tan grande entre su realidad y el precioso sueño en el que se veía atrapado cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba caminando sobre el pasto y al mirar a su alrededor había multitud de tiendas de campaña de muchos colores, eran enormes. La mujer joven lo cargó en brazos y de esa manera pasó entre los grupos de personas hasta llegar a una especie de estadio; sólo que el juego que se jugó ahí no era nada parecido a lo que había visto en sus seis años de vida. Era increíble y el hecho de que usaran escobas voladoras para jugarlo lo hacía mil veces más emocionante.

Los años podían pasar muy rápido cuando uno disfrutaba cada segundo del día, hasta los que estaban dedicados a descansar, sobretodo porque en vez de mirar el reflejo de sus apagados ojos café y su cabello negro, podía ver la pálida piel pecosa y los brillantes ojos azules del niño pelirrojo que podía decir palabras raras y convertir todo en un mundo divertido.

Por eso, cuando una lechuza estaba parada en el árbol fuera de su ventaba, esperando con paciencia a que él la abriera, fue tal vez el día más feliz de su vida.

* * *

Mycroft Holmes era un experto en muggles, nadie sabía más que él sobre esas cuestiones. Cuando su padre, el Ministro de Magia, se planteaba confundido como solucionar una incursión de magos adolescentes quienes de manera irresponsable habían hecho levitar a un equipo de fútbol en plena transmisión del partido en cadena nacional, él sabía cómo solucionarlo. Podían modificar los recuerdos y hacer olvidar a los jugadores y a los espectadores; pero no a toda la gente que lo vio en la televisión o en los vídeos de internet.

Aquello debía manejarse de otra manera.

Hizo que su padre lo llevara a una tienda departamental donde compró una computadora personal, ante los ojos asombrados de varios integrantes del Ministerio, la prendió sin dudar ni un solo momento sobre su funcionamiento y tras una corta búsqueda en línea, se creó una cuenta de Tumblr y publicó fotos y vídeos del incidente en el estadio haciendo un comentario, "los mejores efectos especiales del mundo, cortesía de British Airways, te ponen a volar".

Su padre dijo que era una tontería, que nadie creería aquello, pero él era un experto en muggles, había vivido muchos de los días de su vida como uno, cada vez que cerraba los ojos; por eso sabía que suelen creer aquello que leen en lugares inusuales. Unas horas después su publicación había sido compartida miles de veces y la gente alababa el ingenio de la compañía de aviación. Su padre sólo tuvo que hechizar a unos cuantos ejecutivos para que dijeran que era cierto, que ellos habían hecho aquel truco de magia.

Cuando ese día se acostó en su cama y abrió los ojos en el sueño, comprobó por milésima vez que no era un sueño, estaba seguro. El hermoso chico adolescente le regresaba la mirada desde el espejo dejo el cuarto de baño, terminó de peinarse y regresó a su recamara para sentarse frente a su computadora; abrió el Tumblr y se rio cuando apareció su publicación, "_eso fue un simple WingardiumLeviosa_" dijo con esa voz perfecta que siempre recordaba cuando no estaba dormido.

Ahora era diferente, desde cinco años atrás cuando cerraba los ojos no pasaba nada, seguía dormido, teniendo sueños y pesadillas normales; pero en ciertos momentos del año, como ahora, volvía a verlo. Eran vacaciones escolares y él vivía al otro lado del mundo, Sidney Australia, por eso, cuando él dormía podía despertar en su realidad y ser un muggle común y corriente.

Aunque su chico de cabello negro y ojos chocolate no era un muggle común y corriente.

Su padre lo llevó al Callejón Diagon por todas las cosas que necesitaría en Hogwarts y justo al salir de Olivanders creyó verlo, su chico muggle. Corrió para alcanzarlo pero era tal la cantidad de gente entrando y saliendo de las tiendas que le fue imposible dar con él. Tuvo que regresar al lado de su padre quien lo miraba como si fuera un extraño, "¿de nuevo con tus rarezas Mycroft?", dijo con seriedad. Sacudió su cabeza, "sus rarezas", como su padre las llamaban, eran esos momentos cuando su muggle hacía cosas en su cuerpo que él jamás habría hecho.

Como reírse cuando su hermano tomó la varita de su madre y destrozó la casa.

No era como perder el control, estaba consciente de todas sus acciones, pero cuando su muggle lo acompañaba, simplemente sucedía todo de manera diferente. Y era lo mismo, cuando él acompañaba a su muggle, no podía forzarlo a hacer cosas que no quisiera hacer, pero había aprendido a tomar ventaja de su cuerpo.

* * *

Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, se recordó una y otra vez que tenía once años y que su madre le había dicho que seguramente un día conocería a una hermosa bruja y se enamoraría de ella. Así que claramente, sentir que todo su cuerpo vibraba cuando su muggle tomaba una ducha, no estaba nada bien. Puso sus manos por todos lados, después de todo se estaba bañando, así que debía tallar y limpiar la piel, le gustaba explorar a su muggle y él también debía disfrutarlo, porque su cuerpo respondía excelentemente.

Ahí se detenía y dejaba que él siguiera con su baño, a veces de todos modos continuaba y hubiera dado todo por saber en lo que pensaba cuando se llevaba al éxtasis. Pero no lo sabría, porque pese a lo extraña de su situación, no compartían pensamientos. Así que tuvo que conformarse con ver como se vestía y como bajaba en busca de sus padres para desayunar. Una hora después estaban fuera de la casa, con maletas y todo lo necesario para que un mago pasara un año en Hogwarts, después desaparecieron al tocar un gnomo de jardín que estaba oculto entre los árboles.

Abrió los ojos, no podría dormir más, así que terminó de revisar por quinta vez sus cosas para el colegio y estaba sentado en la entrada para cuando sus padres lo buscaron por la mañana. En el andén dijo su despedida de manera rápida, su madre lloraba y su padre le dedicó uno de esos escasos abrazos de los que era capaz. Su hermano simplemente lo ignoró, lo consideraba un abandono y no cruzaría palabra alguna con él.

En el tren escuchó su risa pero no tuvo el valor más que para verlo de lejos. No era un sueño, siempre lo supo, aunque dudó cada segundo, tal vez sólo estaba convenciéndose de que su ilusión podía ser real. Pero ahí estaba, tan hermoso y perfecto como siempre. Era un Ravenclaw de sexto año, Prefecto, alto, delgado y con una sonrisa que bien podría acabar con el mal del mundo. Cuando pasó a su lado en la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador, casi se le doblan las piernas.

Pero claro, no podría haber sido tan perfecto como para que el Sombrero lo dejara en Ravenclaw, tenía que decir Slytherin.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente tranquilo para dirigirse a la mesa de su Casa, notó que él no dejaba de mirarlo, como si fuera una aparición. A duras penas pudo comer, porque él no quitó sus ojos de encima y eso lograba que su mano temblara y tirara hasta la cuchara. Al final tuvo que salir corriendo porque era demasiado. Se ocultó en la Sala Común a la que entró tras deducir la clave del Prefecto de su Casa, quien por cierto, no dejaba de pensar en ella por temor a olvidarla.

* * *

Se estaba escondiendo, todo el día lo había estado haciendo, en cuanto veía los colores de Ravenclaw salía corriendo para el lado contrario. Estaba cansado, se fue a acostar pasada la media noche, pero cuando cerró los ojos en vez de poder dormirse encontró con que podía ver lo que su muggle.

Su muggle.

Estaba saliendo de la Sala Común y una Hufflepuff llamó su atención para que la siguiera, no tenía idea de quién era pero estaba seguro de que también era de sexto año, le pareció bastante desagradable, sin ninguna clase de armonía en su rostro. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y comenzó a besarlo, y la sensación de calidez que sintió recorrer el cuerpo de su muggle le provocó una nausea tan inmensa que despertó.

Se cubrió con su capa y se puso los zapatos a tal velocidad que casi abandonó su cuarto dando trompicones, salió de las mazmorras y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta alcanzar la torre de los Ravenclaw, subió tratando de ser silencioso y los encontró en las escaleras. No tenía idea de qué iba a hacer, sólo sabía que eso no estaba bien. La Hufflepuff estaba concentrada en el beso, pero su muggle no, él abrió los ojos, tal vez sintió su presencia, tal vez fue coincidencia.

-_¡Engorgio! _–gritó al sacar su varita y apuntarla contra la Hufflepuff. El hechizo fue potente y la chica se infló a tal grado que llenaba por completo el espacio de las escaleras y su cabeza gigante salió por una de las ventanas.

-¡Holmes! –gritó su muggle con toda la furia de la que era capaz y sacudió al niño al tomarlo por el brazo.

-¡Lo siento! –dijo aunque no lo sentía en absoluto, estaba enojado y no se arrepentía de haberla hecho crecer de esa manera, se arrepentía de no haber usado un hechizo peor.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –el Ravenclaw había conseguido que salieran de la escalera, era complicado hablar cuando una larga y gorda pierna de la Hufflepuff se cruzaba en su camino.

-Porque la estabas besando –su voz era como un susurro, era difícil acepta que había hecho algo por causa de los celos. Llevaba semanas evitando cruzarse con el chico que ahora tenía enfrente, los sueños era ahora casi nulos porque la mayoría de las veces, estaban dormidos al mismo tiempo y era literalmente la primera vez que hablaban; entonces, ¿por qué razón iba a estar celoso?

-Sé que te acuestas siempre después de medianoche, tus Prefectos dicen que tienen que arrastrarte a tu cuarto para que lo hagas. –Lo había recargado en una pared, la luz era tenue y no podía ver bien los detalles de su rostro- Por eso sabía que si concertaba una cita con Nina a esta hora, estarías dormido y podrías ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué querías que eso sucediera? –estaba confundido, eso pasaba cuando se actuaba sin pensar en las razones, sin analizar la situación.

-He visto tu mundo a través de tus ojos desde que naciste y ahora estás aquí, frente a mí y simplemente eliges ignorarme.

Su voz se quebró, su hermosa voz se quebró.

-No te estoy ignorando…

-Claro que sí –acercó su rostro un poco y el niño quiso desaparecer, no podía estar tan cerca sin sufrir una especie de ataque.

-¡No lo hago!

-Seguramente ni siquiera sabes mi nombre – el chico no podía decir eso en serio, lo miró con extrañeza, habían escuchado sus nombre una y otra vez durante años, de hecho lo pronunció antes que el de sus padres cuando era un niño muy pequeño.

-Lo aprendí hace mucho, así como tú aprendiste el mío.

-Dilo –el calor de su aliento golpeó su rostro y estaba seguro de que había dejado de respirar porque se mareó ligeramente.

-Gregory Lestrade –ante aquellas palabras el chico de Ravenclaw cerró los ojos por un momento y pareció disfrutar del sonido de su nombre en la voz del otro.

-Muy bien, ahora, tengo un favor que pedirte –Mycroft contuvo la respiración ante aquello.

-¿Un favor? –preguntó titubeante, no había duda que cualquier cosa que le pidiera lo iba a hacer.

-Sería excelente que pudieras hacerlo – sentía la voz de Gregory reverberar dentro de su cuerpo por lo que asintió al instante aunque no era lo que quería, no era su intención ser así de obvio.

-Intentaré cumplir con tu petición –dijo tratando de sonar desinteresado.

-¿Podrías ir a dormir ahora? –Mycroft tuvo que admitir que eso lo había sorprendido, ¿quería que durmiera? Eso no tenía sentido.

-¿Dormir? –ante la pregunta, Gregory sonrió ampliamente, de esa manera que lograba que Mycroft perdiera un poco el sentido.

-Es que justo ahora siento que tengo la necesidad de tomar una ducha.

El rostro del niño enrojeció y el chico soltó una carcajada enorme, una que seguramente no olvidaría nunca, se dio media vuelta y echó a correr de regreso a su Sala Común.

-¡Lestrade! –gritó la chica de Ravenclaw, su cabeza seguía fuera de la torre y sus manos intentaban tomar su varita, cosa nada sencilla porque había caído al piso y ahora era una cosita diminuta que sus dedos no podían agarrar.

-_Finite Incantatem_–dijo entre risas, lo que le ganó un puñetazo en el ojo derecho, la Hufflepuff era hija de muggles y expresaba su enojo de esa manera, por fortuna para él. Valía la pena, definitivamente un ojo morado era para él una cosa buena.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por leer este pequeño fanfic.**_

_**Se supone que para el reto del Rally los efectos del cambio de cuerpos deben terminar entr días, pero aquí los efectos duran un poco más, aunque, para ser estrictos, los efectos duran muy poco tiempo, cosa de horas. Luego vuelven a empezar jejeje.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado y puedan comentar, saben lo mucho que adoro sus comentarios y los agradezco de corazón.**_

_**Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook y no olviden entrar al Foro I am sherlocked de este portal.**_

**_Gracias a todos._**


End file.
